Panic Attack
by HikariChi13
Summary: Pressure from work, a divorce, and the responsibility of taking care of his son, Sasuke Uchiha undergoes what is commonly known as a panic attack. Believing he is having a heart attack, Sasuke goes to the hospital where he meets a mischievious and dashingly handsome blond Doctor. Yaoi/Smut/semeNaru/ukeSasu. Changed title and type of attack.
1. Chapter 1

_What is up my homies! I'm still alive, thank you very much. I've been terribly busy that I'm just exhausted all the time, so I'm sorry if ya'll are still waiting on an update on Marry the Night and Rain on the Heart. Which, by the way, I can honestly say that chapter three for Rain on the Heart is well underway. I've had some time during intermissions at school, so I've caught up with pretty much everything. _

_I also realized that Halloween is almost here (legasp) I couldn't really tell because I live in Texas... so to those who live in Texas can understand the weather's bipolarity (no offense to those who are bipolar) So... I feel compelled to write a special fic for Halloween, which is why I will conduct another contest! **The FIFTH person who reviews OR favorites, whomever comes first, will have the opportunity to set the plot and pairing for this special occassion!**_

_The other contest that I mentioned is still going to happen once I post the winning pair's story. _

_Now, as for this fic, it was inspired by a story that my professor had told my class one day._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto _

_Warnings: NaruSasu, male on male action, and cursing_

* * *

"Alright Mr. Uchiha, if you would please sign here…"

He took the offered ballpoint pen from the lawyer and reluctantly signed the document. He dug deeply into the paper, the ink bleeding more than it should have. His knuckles were white due to the pressure of clenching the writing utensil tightly.

Sasuke couldn't believe it.

His wife was leaving him. She was leaving him and their son.

He gave her everything. There wasn't anything she didn't have. He gave the world to her and this is how she repaid him. Sasuke sneered at the piece of paper lying innocently against the dark brown oak desk. He threw the pen brusquely and leaned against the uncomfortable chair. The blue cushions acted more like hard, stiff bricks rather than soft, plush padding.

_Ungrateful bitch._

"Thank you for your patience. The process is a long one. We'll have another hearing and then establish child custody and financial aspects as well as property rights. I'll see you in about two weeks. Good day Mr. Uchiha."

"Hn."

Sasuke stood, glaring at the hand waiting to be shaken. He ignored it and stalked out of the cheap office. His son looked up from the videogame, hearing the door creak open with a powerful bang, and jumped off the chair, catching up to his father. His tiny feet clad with squeaky sneakers pattered against the smooth marble floor as he grinned toward his stoic father.

"Daddy! What took you so long?" The young raven haired boy asked, grabbing his father's hand in his own, chubby fingers latching onto his effectively.

Sasuke smiled sadly, his gaze softening.

"I'm sorry, I thought it wasn't going to take long," He whispered tenderly, picking up the toddler dressed in heavy clothing. The child pouted, his plump cheeks puffing out adorably as they tinted pink. His wide onyx eyes, a carbon copy of his father, glaring as he wrapped his arms around the strong neck.

"When is mommy going to come home?"

Sasuke sucked in a breath, tightening his hold on his beloved child as he buried his face into his raven locks.

"Soon, Kaname," Sasuke whispered, walking out of the building and into the frosty cold air. Kaname shivered, the heavy coat felt almost useless. The icy air washed over their bodies. Burying his small nose in the nook of his father's neck, Kaname whimpered.

Sasuke quickened his pace, fearing for his son's health that if they stayed outside for too long Kaname would contract some type of illness. His car was barely visible, blending among other fancy sport cars parked along the sidewalk and hidden with mounds of pristine snow. His breathing became short, huffing out cool air. His heart raced at a dramatic rate, palpitating painfully against his ribcage. A cold sweat began to form as he neared his sleek vehicle and, with shaky fingers, he grabbed his son and put him in the toddler seat.

"Daddy?"

"I'm fine," Sasuke said hoarsely, straightening his suit once he finished latching the seatbelt on his son. Closing the door rather harshly, Sasuke jogged to the passenger seat where he sat for a few minutes as he clutched onto the only object available for support, his steering wheel. His vision blurred and suddenly, the light was too bright. His body felt spaced out, like nothing seemed real. A sensation of dizziness washed over him, the nausea he had fought so hard only a few moments before threatened to leave his body.

He literally felt like shit.

A feeling like he was going to die.

The panic grew and so did his anxiety. In a hurried frenzy, he picked up his phone and dialed the number he had for important occasions. After three rings, Sasuke almost gave up hope until a deep baritone voice greeted him.

"Hello?"

"Itachi? Aniki?"

"Sasuke? What's wrong?"

"I-I," The young Uchiha began, flushing at his stuttering before he proceeded to speak, "I think I'm having a heart attack! My heart is beating and it feels like I'm going to pass out any second now!"

There was a silence.

Sasuke clutched his cell, about to angrily yell, when his older brother spoke.

"Ok, take deep breaths, and drive yourself to the nearest hospital. Do you understand Sasuke?"

"R-Right, Ok."

"Call me when you're finished."

Putting the cell back into his pocket, Sasuke switched the gear into drive and, with cautious ease, sped off to the hospital. It took almost an hour to finally locate one, situated amidst the busy streets of Konoha. Not bothering in parking his car, Sasuke stationed his vehicle in front of the emergency entrance. He grabbed his son, who expressed his worry with a frown and watery eyes as he frantically looked around to see who was hurt.

Sasuke approached the front desk, explaining why he was here. The young nurse looked up from her paperwork. Her emerald eyes widened and her cheeks flushed as she took in the specimen waiting for her response. She opened her mouth, words never leaving her pink lips. A hand grabbed her shoulder, shaking her out of her reverie and smiled at the doctor in relief.

"What seems to be the problem?"

Sasuke glanced at the doctor smiling politely at him. If he wasn't in a haste to get a checkup, Sasuke would have appreciated the doctor's appearance.

"I'm having a heart attack and I don't know what to do! Please help me!"

The doctor pursed his plump lips and nodded slowly.

"Ok," He responded, "Take deep breaths and have a seat, we'll call you in shortly."

Sasuke nodded dumbly, walking towards the waiting area, oblivious to the fact that he didn't fill out any paperwork or went through the normal procedure that was to be expected when you arrive to the hospital.

xNaruXSasux

I'm going to kill him.

Sasuke seethed as he glared at the patients surrounding him. Most scurried by, while others complained to the front desk that his behavior was not helping others who were barely recovering. His son sat innocently beside him on a stiff soft blue covered chair, engrossed in the videogame he had been playing for the past three hours.

Three. Hours.

The stupid doctor had made him wait in the lobby for three _fucking_ hours. There he was, heavily breathing as he fidgeted in nervousness, a billion thoughts raced through his head. It wasn't until later that he realized he hadn't been called. Approaching the front desk, he asked the pink-haired nurse, whose name stated Sakura in bold letters on her badge, had responded that his name was not on the list.

Confused, he asked her to check again.

Sakura shook her head, stating that he was not on the waiting list.

"What do you mean I'm not on the list? It's been three hours since I have arrived here!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Uchiha, but you're not on the list. If you would like, you can sign in here—"

"No. I wish to speak with the doctor who had told me to wait in the lobby."

"Oh, uh, Dr. Uzumaki is currently busy. I'm not sure if he can speak with you directly—"

"I sat there for three fucking hours, believing I was having a heart attack. Now, if I don't see this Dr. Uzumaki," Sasuke spat the name distastefully, "I will not hesitate in finding him myself."

The nurse yelped, standing from her desk and rushing to find the doctor.

Now here he was, waiting for the asshole to show up. Sasuke gritted his teeth, glaring ferociously to anyone who dared look his way as he tapped his foot impatiently. Soon, he was greeted with a cough. Looking up, his gaze settled on the figure standing over him.

"Hello Mr. Uchiha, I was told that you urgently needed my assistance."

Sasuke looked past the forced smile and stood leisurely from his chair. He got a good look at the man standing before him. He was tall; standing a good couple inches more than the raven, and had broad shoulders. The white coat didn't hide the magnificent built body. Sasuke could tell he was fit, eyeing the slim waist, practically making a V shape until they expanded into strong thighs.

"You made me wait in the lobby for three hours for nothing. I believed I was having a heart attack and you made me wait stupidly."

An amused glint shadowed his strikingly blue eyes as he smirked down the smaller male. His blond hair moving with the adorable tilt of his head as the doctor shamelessly raked his eyes over his body.

"I'm sorry, but it was not my intention to make you feel… stupid, rather you were only blowing things out of proportion."

Sasuke's jaw fell slack, his eyes widening as he regained composure.

"Excuse me? Blowing things out of proportion? Is a heart attack blowing things out of proportion?"

"Of course not," He shook his head, still grinning at the Uchiha which seemed to annoy Sasuke even more, "Simply, that what you were experiencing was not a heart attack rather just a panic attack."

"A panic attack?"

"I was going to give you some calming medicine when I thought that you didn't need it. You looked like a smart individual, so I figured you would quickly figure out that you were in a moment of panic. Besides, this is a children's hospital, the medicine doesn't work as effectively on adults."

"Children's hospital? But—"

"It's perfectly normal for someone who was having a 'heart attack' to miss their surroundings."

Sasuke stiffened, looking around and indeed found himself in a child environment. Toys and other trinkets scattered around the floor, books littered the shelves, SpongeBob and Patrick played on the television screen, and to top it off, Disney characters decorated the dull light green walls. He was blinded with different colors of the rainbow.

"Daddy, can we leave yet?"

Sasuke snapped out of his daze, looking down to his son who was clutching onto his dress pants, frowning as his chubby fingers refuse to detach themselves from him. Picking up his son, he gave out a tired sigh.

"Thank you Doctor," Sasuke gritted, struggling to keep himself in check, "I appreciate taking your time off from your busy schedule."

Gathering Kaname's videogame from the seat, he brushed past the doctor. He didn't make it even five steps until the doctor decided to yell his name in the lobby, loud enough to have everyone look their way.

"Sasuke?" The doctor called out, "May I call you Sasuke—"

"No."

"Perhaps I was a little bit rude."

Sasuke scoffed, rolling his onyx eyes as he glared at the blond doctor.

"My name is Naruto—"

"Hn."

"Let me take you out to dinner as an apology," Naruto grinned, stepping forward confidently.

* * *

_Will Sasuke agree to this date?_

_Dun Dun DUN!_

_Tune in part two for the juicy lemon!_

_And don't forget, if you are the **FIFTH reviewer OR favoriter**, you win the Halloween contest! You'll recieve a private message from yours truly!_


	2. Chapter 2

_So this turned into a three chapter story...It was not supposed to go that way, but oh well. I'm sorry if y'all were expecting the lemon...I lied...well, fate lied I thought I was going to do it but fate was like 'uhm, no.' I just want to thank you guys for giving me a positive response. I was honestly shocked when I woke up only to find about 100 emails._

_And I thank those of you who have been keeping up with Rain on the Heart. Ya'll are amazing for being ever so patient with me._

_On another note, I want to congratulate the winner of the Halloween contest, **shadowpen55**! (claps and cheers) The plot and pairing has been set and will be kept a surprise until next week._

**_ADDED NOTE: I was told that I got the wrong type of attack, therefore I changed the medical terminology from "Anxiety Attack" to "Panic Attack"._**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

_Unbeta'd_

_Warnings: Crude humor, suggestive dialogue, menonmen action, and Cursing_

* * *

"Yeah Daddy! Let's go! We can go right? And Mommy too right?"

Kaname, who had been watching the ordeal unfold, nodded with vigor as he clapped his hands excitedly. His black eyes glittered with enthusiasm as he gazed at the blond.

"Of course! It would be delightful to bring your…wife."

Sasuke looked up, catching the smile falter as Naruto tried to hide the disappointment. Sasuke felt his chest constrict, his breath left his lungs, and in that moment he sensed the oncoming presence of a blush. He felt shy and giddy, knowing that he had this type of effect on Naruto.

"I'm afraid," Sasuke stated, feeling daring, "that my wife won't be able to make it."

Naruto lit up instantly, eager that the Uchiha was actually considering in taking up his offer. Not one to waste time, fearing that if he waited too long in responding Sasuke would shy away, he asked once more in confirmation.

"I'm familiar with a popular restaurant in town. I'm confident it would be to your tastes. If you'll just give me your number and address I'll come by and pick you up—"

"Uzumaki! You better have not upset another parent, you goddamn brat!"

Kaname clung to his father; eyes wide with fright as a busty woman in her mid-forties came barreling down their direction. The building shook with every stomp and next thing he knew, Naruto was holding his head, crying out in a painful yell as he shouted obscenities.

"Gah! Damn Granny! Can you stop hitting me! Ouch!"

Sasuke felt himself twitch in irritation. Now his son had a brand new set of words he'll be saying for the following days.

"Please excuse this idiot," the blonde woman laughed tensely, her smile strained as she glared at the whimpering doctor pouting cutely, "I apologize for any inconvenience he made. If you would you like I would be more than happy to check your son for anything vital."

"Ah, no," Sasuke whispered, softly, grasping firmly onto the toddler in his arms, "my son is perfectly fine. It was all just a misunderstanding. I was in a moment of panic and had rushed to the nearest hospital in the area. I'm afraid I'm not familiar with the town."

Sasuke could feel his cheeks warm as he explained the situation. Closing his eyes, the young Uchiha tried pathetically to put the awful memory in the back of his mind.

"So cu—OW!"

"My name is Tsunade. I am the head doctor of this hospital. I sincerely apologize for wasting your time Mr..."

"Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, her face taking a surprised appearance until it turned into concern. She looked him over, analyzing to see if there were any injuries, more specifically around his head, but the only injury he had taken was to his pride. As an Uchiha, he exalted himself, as well as his family, to never commit blunders such as this.

Sasuke only had himself to blame.

Who in their right mind would contact their evil, sadistic of a brother when they were having a heart attack? To make matters worse, it appears that he had made a new "friend" who had the same sick humor.

"Uchiha? Would you like me to give you a brief checkup?" Tsunade asked, truly alarmed.

Sasuke waved her off, his cheeks tainted pink and his gaze averted. He felt immensely embarrassed and the bubbling of anger in the pit of his stomach became unbearable. The day grew worse and worse with each passing minute. Here he was, in a children's hospital demanding retribution for his own stupidity.

"I can assure you that I am well. It was just a moment of panic. I'm just going to go home and rest for the day."

Tsunade smiled sympathetically.

"Perhaps a night's rest would do you good. I can only imagine the amount of work you perform every day."

Sasuke ignored the pique of curiosity and nodded in agreement. It was uncommon for someone to know his name. Their family was famous for their various businesses around Japan, even more so when their company expanded overseas.

"I apologize for taking up your time," Sasuke said, bowing his head slightly. He turned on his heel, walking in a fast pace.

"Hey! Wait! You forgot to give me your number!" Naruto shouted as he ran after him, Tsunade's indignant squawk followed after.

Kaname frowned, slouching against his father's tired form as he looked between the blond doctor and the young Uchiha.

"I'm immensely busy. I'm afraid I won't have time—"

Naruto's grin fell, his shoulders slumping in defeat as he stopped in front of the brunette.

"But you were about to agree just a few minutes ago! If Tsunade scared you away it's ok—"

Sasuke shook his head, his black bangs swaying with the movement which distracted Naruto.

"Perhaps another time."

"Wait," Naruto said forcefully, grabbing onto his arm. Digging into the pocket of his white coat, Naruto pulled out a stack of paper commonly used to prescribe medicine. He hesitantly let go of Sasuke's free arm and quickly jotted down his information before tearing it off and handing it to him,

"Here, that way you can contact me when you're agenda is open."

Sasuke leisurely took the piece of paper and couldn't help but smirk. He dared to look at the blond, almost losing himself in the blue abyss that never seemed to drop its charm.

"I don't think the paper is used for this type of thing," Sasuke said, taking immense pleasure in the annoyed expression, "and you definitely have the writing style down."

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke's smirk seemed to widen, taking a more humorous appeal.

"I mean that what you gave me is not even legible. It's the worst chicken scratch I've ever seen."

Naruto rolled his eyes, sighing dramatically.

"Can't you stop being an asshole and just take as it is. You're lucky to have a doctor as good as I to have taken an interest in you."

Sasuke snorted, glaring slightly.

"Will you please keep that mouth in check? If you haven't noticed, but there is a child present. I would hate to have to deal with my mother because you can't keep that sailor mouth of yours in control. Besides, I've been very fortunate to have met better doctors—"

Naruto scoffed, "Oh believe me, I am _the_ best, regardless of the fact that I am a pediatrician."

"Sure, if that's what lets you sleep at night," Sasuke muttered, only to regret it a few seconds late. The sultry smirk and the darkening gaze he was given made him shiver. Naruto was practically feasting on him. Those blue orbs drank in the shiver that ran through the brunette's body and the half-lidded gaze he received.

Stepping forward confidently, Naruto leaned until his lips were only inches apart. His warm breath washed over the pale porcelain skin, created goose bumps in its wake as he brushed a piece of raven hair.

"If you'd like, we can have a personal nurse of mine to watch over your son and I can show you how good I am. I'm sure Kaname won't mind waiting a little bit longer."

Sasuke flushed, his breath getting heavy until he was a panting mess. And then he remembered.

This was why his wife was leaving him. He was attracted to men and when the came to deny the absolute fact, he couldn't. Now, he was dealing with the consequences. His son was going to be motherless.

Kaname…

Breaking out from his pleasurable reverie, Sasuke grunted in annoyance as he backed away. The blond frowned, his posture straightening.

"It was a pleasure talking with you… Dr. Uzumaki."

And he left, walking back into the freezing cold. His teeth chattered and his nose felt nonexistent. Thanking the heavens for at least giving him the rationality to park in front of the hospital, he quickly strapped his son into the blue car seat. After going through his normal procedure, Sasuke turned the gear into drive. Determined, he glared at the white landscape.

His next stop was planned, he was no longer incoherent. He'll make his brother pay for making him look like an idiot…

…but first he'll have to thank him.

Somehow, he felt that he'll be meeting up with blond soon and he couldn't help let out a small smile.

* * *

_One more chapter! And this time, there will be a juicy lemon. It's going to be so good that you'll combust! _

_Again, congratulations **shadowpen55!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Woo! Another update! I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter ;) (winkwink) I don't really have anything important to say other than not to expect another update soon. My mojo has been going and coming back, so I don't know when I will be inspired to write. Although, all the reviews, favorites, and follows is an added bonus. I can't thank ya'll enough. I'll try to finish these fics soon so I'll post the winning contest fics as well as other upcoming projects. I hope everyone is doing well and I hope everyone has a wonderful Valentine's Day! Jyaa!**

**Warnings: Male on Male action in this chapter. Which includes smut/lime. Cursing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Toasty fireplace? Check.

Warm fleece slippers? Check.

Hot green tea? Check.

Itachi nearly moaned in satisfaction when he settled comfortably on his favorite lounging chair. The blood red cushioning felt like the softest clouds as they molded to the shape of his back and bum. Itachi gracefully lifted his feet onto the footstool. The heat radiating from the hearth seeped through the black slippers, the warm flickering of the flames sending delicious tingles throughout his body.

Today had been a tiring day, dealing with difficult idiotic clients and his brother's minor melt down tended to have that affect. Itachi was just glad to have some peace and quiet.

'_Riiing'_

Spoke too soon…

By the time he opened the door Sasuke had so graciously invited himself in, scowling ferociously as he glared daggers. Itachi worried for the facial muscles and the strain they were undergoing just to pull off that menacing expression.

"You are truly the son of Satan. No, you _are_ Satan."

"Well, it's nice to see you too little brother. I'm guessing the hospital didn't treat you to your liking," Itachi mused, smirking softly as Sasuke brushed past him.

The younger Uchiha unceremoniously dropped his heavy luggage coated with white specks of snow onto the red couch. Itachi winced, knowing that if he didn't remove the luggage soon, the snow will melt and stain his brand new precious couch.

"You are such an _asshole_."

"Now, now, little brother, such harsh words shouldn't be spoken in front of a child," Itachi gestured towards Kaname who was snuggled in a tight ball in his father's tight embrace. His cheeks were rosy and his breathing was labored. The warmth of the heat in the car had lulled him into a deep sleep.

"How is my dear nephew?"

Sasuke sighed, tightening his hold onto the adorable sleeping child in his arms. He buried his cold nose into unruly locks of raven hair and reveled in the scent of his son.

"He has been such a good sport… He does not deserve to be in this mess of a divorce."

Itachi remained silent, watching his younger brother portray his emotions nakedly before him. He leaned against the wall of his living room entry, arms folded across his robe clad chest as he stayed passive.

"She was going to find out sooner or later, Sasuke, it was just a matter of time," Itachi murmured softly, pushing against the wall to stroll towards the tired raven. The oldest Uchiha took off his midnight robes and wrapped it around the littlest Uchiha.

He gently laid the toddler onto the sofa closest to the fireplace, knowing how terribly cold it was in the middle of January.

"I know. I just thought that we would have talked before—"

"Sasuke," Itachi interrupted, "you can't expect a woman, especially your _wife_, to talk about her husband's sexual orientation."

"And why not?" Sasuke snapped, clenching his fists into tight balls as he turned from his brother, "I would have tried to sort it out with her. For the sake of our marriage and our son."

Itachi sighed, closing his eyes briefly as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sasuke, there are some things in this world that cannot be resolved by talking. If you asked me, she is doing you a favor. She doesn't want you to suffer and feel indebted just because you have a child with her. She loves you, Sasuke, enough to let you go."

Sasuke clenched his eyes shut, lips trembling and breathing coming in short pants. His mind raced and the only thing he could think about is pleading to God to wake up from this terrible nightmare. Kaname, his sweet loveable son, deserved to be in a stable family, with a father and mother who loved him.

"Just because you are divorcing her, it doesn't mean she or you will love Kaname any less," Itachi whispered, eyes trailing towards the content toddler, "You deserve as much happiness as Kaname. Being in this state will only worsen the situation. You have to be strong. Now, I'm going to go prepare you a room to stay in. For the time being, you just relax."

Sasuke gave a half-hearted smile, nodding his head before sitting beside his sleeping son. Itachi squeezed his brother's shoulder before walking around the couch.

"Itachi," Sasuke called out quietly, stopping him in his tracks, "thank you."

Itachi couldn't help but feel that it was more for the phone call than their pep talk.

xNaruXSasux

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Time flew by and so did the divorce. It took longer than expected. Paperwork seemed boundless as he signed his signature on every assigned line. Sasuke thought he perfected his signature by the end of the whole ordeal.

It was already midsummer by the time the divorce was finalized. Sasuke stayed at Itachi's home until he found a cozy apartment in the middle of town. Kaname was expected to start kindergarten in the fall and the toddler was excited to say the least.

Sasuke was comforted in the thought of Kaname's quick adaptation to their new routine. He hardly asked for his mother, something that made Sasuke feel at ease yet worried.

"Daddy! Look it's a real frog!"

Sasuke glanced from the mystery novel to the bouncing child pointing excitedly at the bright green frog. The weather was pleasant in the morning in Konoha, a wide blue sky without a cloud in sight stretched across to the horizon and a gentle breeze roaming over the suburban town. It was days like these that Sasuke cherished.

"Kaname, don't touch the frog. You don't know where it's been," Sasuke sighed, halting the small hand reaching the amphibian. Ignoring the pout forming on his son's adorable features, Sasuke scooped the child in his arms, eliciting a burst of high-pitched giggles.

"Aww, but daddy, frogs aren't dirty," Kaname whined, clinging onto his father's broad shoulders. Big innocent onyx eyes, almost a carbon copy of his own, stared right back at him. The pout grew to the point where he was literally sticking out his bottom lip.

Must. Not. Give. In…

Sasuke felt his eye twitch, his reserve breaking. Unlike the rest of his prestigious family, Kaname was not like any stoic Uchiha. Sasuke liked to think that his decision to bring up Kaname like any other child was the reason.

"No."

Kaname whined, his cherub cheeks puffing out as he glared at his father. Carrying the child to their blanket, he set him down and made to grab the Frisbee from the bag.

"Daddy, can I take off my jacket? It's hot."

Kaname struggled with the navy jacket, grunting adorably. Sasuke chuckled at his child's antics, his expression softening. The toddler was dressed in white shorts adorned with a black t-shirt and navy jacket. His bright white socks were neatly folded, making his black sneakers stand out.

"Kaname, you're going to hurt yourself if you keep on tugging at it like tha—"

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke's breath hitched, eyes widening partially as he looked over his son's head. There, standing in all his glory was Naruto. He was just as Sasuke remembered, although, the blond's hair was longer. His spiky bangs framing his angular tan face. Bright blue eyes glinted softly in the sunlight and then he smiled. Sasuke felt a tug at his heart as he looked at the grin worthy of a toothpaste commercial.

"N-Naruto, you, uh, hi," Sasuke ended lamely, flushing immediately.

"Ah, I see you took Kaname to the park!" The blond grinned, blue eyes shifting to the shy child now hiding behind his father's leg.

"Kaname, you remember Naruto right?"

Kaname nodded, smiling shyly as he peeked around the pant leg. Becoming more confident, he stepped out from his comfort zone and held out a hand to the big blond.

"Nn, Naru? Do you want to play with us?"

Glancing at the Frisbee in the young Uchiha's hand, he nodded, closing the distance between the Uchiha family and himself.

Sasuke gulped nervously, his son oblivious to the fact that Naruto invaded his personal space and lingered far too long for his comfort. As Kaname babbled about being the one to throw the frisbee and have them chase it to see who got it first, Naruto grabbed the frisbee, his fingers grazing against his own and sending an electric shock throughout his body.

His breath caressed his cheek as Naruto leaned in and he had to stop himself from closing his eyes.

"It is so good to see you again, _Sasuke,_ may the best man win," Naruto purred viciously, eyes sparkling dangerously as he breathed heavily in his ear.

Sasuke gulped.

He should have known Naruto was going to be upset from the lack of contact and he recognized there and then that it was going to be a _long_ morning.

xNaruXasux

His arms were tightly wrapped around his shoulders, clinging to his hard muscular chest, and his head on his shoulder. Basking in each other's ambiance, creating each other's warmth.

He looked down at him, his eyes dulled by the darkness of the room. He gave that quirky smile, caressing his supple cheek; he lifted his chin; their noses almost touching. He could feel the warmth of his breath brushing the top of his lip. He started back into his hardened blue eyes.

"_Naruto…"_

Licking his lips with anticipation, he began fondling his huge cock with his left hand. The reddened member was straining painfully upwards. With the tender grip of his hands, he gently steered him down to his knees on the floor. As he kneeled before him like a sex -deprived slave before his master, Sasuke marveled at the size of his fully erect manhood and it's admirably enormous mushroom head. Taking his thick shaft into his left hand, he began to gently stroke his throbbing cock.

"_Nngh…Sasuke…"_

He started to torment the blond by licking the full length of his stiff shaft with his wet tongue. He tugged gently on his low hanging balls as he peered up at him, staring into his blue eyes with a mischievous glint as he smiled like a man who had waited so long to have him. His blond haired lover let out a long moan of pleasure, clenching his blue eyes in need and mouth slightly open as he licked his lips only to try to muffle the next loud moan by biting his lower lip. Slowly at first, he let his bourgeon head into his mouth, swirling his experienced tongue around the head.

Naruto, unable able to withstand the sheer eagerness any longer; put his hand softly on the back of his head, forcing Sasuke to swallow more of his rock hard shaft. With his right hand still cupping his balls, he worked his left hand in a stroking motion up and down the base of his big beautiful cock as it slid in and out of his mouth. He pumped his head up and down, changing the rhythm as he sped up. Sasuke enjoyed keeping eye contact with him as his cock continued to slip in and out of his mouth.

He could taste the delicious flavor of his pre-cum and anticipated the load of hot goo which would soon fill his mouth. His large hands were again slowly guiding him; this time to his feet. Naruto embraced the raven with his muscular arms, which were pulling him toward him as he stood.

"_Sasuke…"_

Sasuke woke with a start, panting and heaving as he stared the ceiling. His raven hair matted to his face with sweat and his legs sticky with his cum.

"Oh no," Sasuke whispered horrified.

He wasn't supposed to dream of Naruto. He wasn't supposed to lust after the idiotic blond. And he wasn't as hell supposed to be the fucking uke in the relationship.

Sasuke groaned.

Just peachy.

* * *

**Who is Sasuke's ex wife? And what did Naruto say to Sasuke during their little competition? **

**Be prepared to expect a flashback and more smut... **

**Yes, definately more smut.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Hello! I can't believe there is only** one more chapter left** for this fic...__I am so happy to inform everyone that I am back and feeling better than ever. These couple of months I have been stuck in a slump that prevented me from writing and updating my stories. However, as Summer is approaching my inspiration has been skyrocketing! I also want to thank my new beta **Mira-Chan88** for taking their time in becoming my beta._

_Last year, I went through betas like Taylor Swift goes through boyfriends (no offense)_

_Also, the following winning fics that I should have posted a loong time ago are almost finished. Congratulations to** Hero-of-the-Dawn** and **Theia Pallas**. I will not hold any contests until school is over. I apologize!_

_On a brighter note, to those who live in the southern region of the USA or you are an Anime con-goer, I am happy to tell you guys that I will be attending the following conventions: **Anime Odyssey and San Japan: Sinister 6**._

_**ADDED** **NOTE**: Thank you to Mira-Chan88 who took her time and beta'd this! You are awesome! Also, **abbie pain** and **segment thought** are also winners that i had neglected to mention. Segment Thought is the new year's winner fic and abbie pain will be recieving a giftfic._

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto!_

_Warnings: Cursing, Suggestive Humor, and FLUFF_

_Enjoy! ;)_

* * *

Love never came easy to the blond doctor. Every relationship he's ever had, if you can even call them that, never functioned. His partners always complained and criticized his every verdict and motive. They tried to change every little aspect of his life until they drove him on the edge. It always ended the same, with his partners rebuking him and his lifestyle with stinging words and a slam of his door.

_"You never loved me!"_

He would then submerge himself in his work until he passed out from exhaustion just to keep his mind off of his past lovers and the turmoil within his heart. Tsunade and his friends would then try to intervene, eventually forcing him to rest and regain a social life. Naruto would resentfully oblige and then his life would return to its miserable normalcy until the next person came along and the pattern would continue.

_"You are doomed to find someone unlike me!"_

Naruto believed he was cursed in love. He thought he would never truly feel the happiness of having that one person closest to you. However, on that cold, snowy afternoon, his outlook on love changed. He would forever remember the powerful feelings consuming his heart the very moment he saw _him_ standing there in the waiting area.

_"Who would ever put up with you?"_

He was beautiful from head to toe. His raven hair dotted with small flecks of white snow that made it glow heavenly under the fluorescent lighting. His cheeks, flushed from the cold, contrasted with the milky color of his unblemished skin. His breath came in short gasps, as if he just ran a marathon. But what captivated the blond as soon as he set his eyes on the dark-haired beauty were his eyes.

Black as the night sky and full of expression.

Naruto knew from that instant that he was in love. His heart belonged to this stranger. His heart raced, thudding painfully against his chest when his new-found love demanded to see him. The onyx-eyed man's posture was anything but friendly. His fists were clenched and his lips curled viciously, baring his pearly white teeth.

And his eyes, ablaze with anger.

"—aruto."

And when they turned on him when he spoke.

"Naruto—"

It was like the sky opened up and he saw the light for the very first time.

"Hello! Anyone in there!"

Naruto blinked, snapping out of his daze to face his worried friend. The brunette was waving a hand frantically across his face. The brown-haired man released a comforted sigh, taking a seat beside the blond. Quirking an eyebrow at his puzzled friend, Kiba waited for Naruto's reason for dozing off.

A moment of silence seemed to stretch for a long time between the two friends. When he saw that Naruto was not going to say anything, Kiba leaned back onto the iron brown chair. Crossing his arms across his chest, he finally spoke:

"Have I ever told you that brooding isn't your thing?"

"I'm not brooding," Naruto retorted too quickly, sniffing lightly as if he were offended. He glanced away to avoid Kiba's piercing gaze, resting against his open palm as he hesitated to continue.

"I'm just thinking about him."

Kiba made a noise of recognition, easing the blond to relax and slump his tense shoulders.

"How is your Baby Momma by the way?"

Naruto glared at the grinning brunette before replying with a defeated groan.

"It's been a week and I haven't heard a word from him."

"Man, that's rough," Kiba commented, receiving another reproachful glower, "Don't you have his number?"

"Of course I do," Naruto growled, "It's just… I was hoping to have heard from him first before I made the first move."

"Oh Naruto, that is why you never go after single parents. He must be busy with the little tyke and his job to even think about dating."

"That's the thing, though. His brother told me that Sasuke had requested a temporary leave to relax."

"Maybe he's just not that into you," Kiba laughed as he avoided a punch.

"I fucking hate that movie," Naruto mumbled, satisfied when he heard Kiba's cry of pain when he kicked his shin from under the table.

"Ok, Ok, but in all seriousness," Kiba defended," wouldn't you think he would have called if he were interested. Maybe you came off a little strong? You do tend to appear as a pervert."

"Hey!" The blond cried, insulted, "So what if I did imply that I wanted to sleep with him."

Kiba shook his head disapprovingly.

"This is exactly why your relationships never work. You come off as some fuck buddy and when they leave you, guess what happens."

Naruto opened his mouth to retaliate, but mumbled something under his breath instead, realizing the painful truth from Kiba's statement.

"That's right. You mope and bitch about how you are doomed to find love when it is _your_ fault for sounding like a manwhore in the first place, no offense dude."

"Whatever," The blond grumbled, slumping forward, "But I did ask him to go out with me on a date."

"Did you imply sex afterwards?"

"…Maybe."

Kiba chuckled softly, patting his pouting friend's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"It's ok, buddy, I'm sure he'll come around eventually."

"If I didn't know any better I would think you are taking pleasure in my painful woes of love."

"Nah," Kiba grinned, waving him off, "But I will be honest with you. I'm starting to think this is Karma for all the times I caught you doing the nasty with your past partners. I still can't believe you did it in your office."

"Hey, I told you crystal clear that I'll be busy. Not my fault that you don't listen, closet pervert."

"I'm going to bust a cap in your ass—"

**"Doctor Uzumaki, you are needed at the receptionist's desk. Doctor Uzumaki, you are needed in the receptionist's desk."**

"Well, that's my cue. See you later, mutt."

Standing up, he waved goodbye to his fuming friend, dodging a plastic water cup aimed at his head. His laughter died down when he saw the familiar dark silhouette of the man haunting his dreams. He was taller than his beloved with longer hair tied into a ponytail.

"Itachi," Naruto whispered, stopping a few feet from the eldest Uchiha.

Itachi turned from the poster he was observing to settle his piercing gaze onto the blond doctor. He straightened his posture, taking long strides until he was in an appropriate few feet away.

"Naruto," Itachi greeted, smirking softly. The dark-haired man perceived the way Naruto's body immediately tensed and how he stood taller.

"Itachi, to what do I owe this pleasure of having you today?"

"My dear cousin, Neji, is holding a formal ball this upcoming Saturday evening," Itachi smiled politely, taking glee in the way Naruto's face scrunched in curiosity, "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me as a friend."

Naruto hesitated, balancing his options. He wasn't doing anything this weekend and he had the day off, which was convenient for the Uchiha. There was the possibility of bumping into Sasuke again…

"Sure, at what time is the party?"

Itachi hid his gleeful smirk.

"It will start at seven, but we'll arrive sooner for business purposes. I'll send someone to your home to give you the invitation and I'll explain to you all the details as the date gets nearer."

"Sounds like a plan! I can't wait!"

"I assure you that it will be a night you will never forget," Itachi grinned.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it was kind of short, but there is only one more chapter left! Tell me what you think :)_

_Also, the following winning fics that I should have posted a loong time ago are almost finished. Congratulations to** Hero-of-the-Dawn** and **Theia Pallas**. I will not hold any contests until school is over. I apologize!_

_On a brighter note, to those who live in the southern region of the USA or you are an Anime con-goer, I am happy to tell you guys that I will be attending the following conventions: **Anime Odyssey and San Japan: Sinister 6**._

_Until next time!_


	5. Chapter 5

_It is finished! I can't believe it is already done D: I want to thank my new beta **Mira-Chan88** for taking their time in becoming my beta._

_ADDED NOTE: Thanks to Mira-Chan88 for betaing this chapter!_

_Also, the following winning fics that I should have posted a loong time ago are almost finished. Congratulations to** Hero-of-the-Dawn** and **Theia Pallas**. I will not hold any contests until school is over. I apologize!_

_In addition to the winners, it has come to my attention that I neglected to mention two more people to which I deeply apologize for. In addition to the Christmas fic, there is also a New Years fic, which is **Segment Thought**. I will go back and give the winner their proper announcement. **Abbie Pain,** your personal fic will be posted shortly after the winning fics._

_On a brighter note, to those who live in the southern region of the USA or you are an Anime con-goer, I am happy to tell you guys that I will be attending the following conventions: **Anime Odyssey and San Japan: Sinister 6**. I will be cosplaying as Sailor Moon, Fionna from Adventure time, and Team Rocket from Pokemon. Further information will be posted later on if you are interested in meeting!_

_BTW, does anyone live in San Antonio, Texas who will be attending these conventions? If so, let me know!_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto!_

_Warnings: Cursing, Suggestive Humor/Dialogue/Lemon Scene, and FLUFF_

_Enjoy! ;)_

* * *

"How did you manage to convince me into going in your place?"

"Come now, Sasuke, don't say it like that. I already told you the reason why I can't go," Itachi smirked, taking delight in the way Sasuke scowled at his reflection. He sat comfortably against a chair situated a few feet away from the large, wide full-length mirror that appeared to be too heavy as it hung against the bare, white walls, the one his little brother was currently wishing death upon. The dark haired man was dressed in expensive clothing tailored by the world's finest designers in tuxedos.

The black fabric felt like the softest cotton and truly complimented his mysterious aura. The youngest Uchiha struggled with tying the white bow until he finally gave up with a huff. Turning to his older brother for help, Sasuke bitterly motioned for his older brother to assist him. Itachi slowly stood up from his comfortable position, taking careful steps and made his way to the grouchy male. Sasuke tapped his foot impatiently, a bulging vein emerging on his temple when he saw his brother smirk mockingly.

"I shouldn't even go in your place. I'm on vacation," Sasuke griped as Itachi effortlessly tied the bow to perfection. Slender fingers worked effortlessly as they toiled the rough material.

"It's not just a business party. I promised Naruto I would take him as my guest and Uchihas never go back on their word."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and puffed his cheeks childishly. The sounds of the television in the other neighboring room drifted in and Sasuke recognized the delighted laughter that soon followed after as his four year old son. Crossing his arms across his chest, he eyed Itachi suspiciously as he asked the question that had been plaguing his mind since the whole ordeal.

"How do you even know him anyway?"

"Well," Itachi started, pursing his lips as he tapped his chin sardonically with a lithe finger, "Kisame had set me up on a blind date and it just so happened to be him."

"You went on a _date_ with him?" Sasuke questioned incredulously. He couldn't help but feel jealousy well up in his chest at the mere thought of associating his older brother with Naruto in a romantic setting. He only seethed further when Itachi waved him off.

"Oh don't worry. I'm not interested if that's what you're worried about. You see, we were compatible, yes, but there was one thing that just couldn't work out between us."

"Which was?"

"We are both tops."

"Oh my god..." Sasuke shuddered, eyes wide with horror.

"I know what a shame. But if it weren't for him I would have never met my beloved Deidara."

"Deidara knows Naruto?"

"He's a nurse at his hospital actually."

Sasuke didn't say anything, letting the brand new information sink in.

"Small world isn't it," Itachi grinned lightly, observing the furrow in his little brother's brow and lips pursing in deep thought. Sasuke made a noise of agreement, not finding the strength in himself to speak. He glared once more at his reflection before shrugging Itachi's hands off of him.

"Still, I don't understand why I have to go. Can't you send your assistant instead?"

"No, I would rather much prefer if someone from the family goes. Besides, I think it's about time you stop playing hard to get and let the poor man take you out on a proper date. And what's more proper than the one I will be sending you off on."

"You fucking planned this didn't you?!" Sasuke growled angrily, fists shaking beside his thighs.

"Please, you should know by now that anything that involves you will always be informed to me," Itachi sighed, rolling his eyes at his brothers presumed fury, "in any matter, you need to start going out again. I know Kaname is important but you shouldn't neglect yourself. You have needs too and who better else to fulfill those needs than Naruto."

"It's official, you are the Anti-Christ."

"There's nothing diabolical about an older brother trying to help their younger sibling."

"How many times do I have to tell you? Stop to stop meddling in my life?!" Sasuke shouted. He was tired of Itachi interfering into things that didn't concern him.

"Stop being melodramatic. You need this Sasuke. Naruto is a good man. You should give him a chance."

Sasuke remained silent as he frowned dangerously towards his older brother, who seemed unfazed by this act of vehemence. Lowering his head so his long, raven hair was covering his face, Sasuke asked the next question that has been begging to be inquired. His voice was unsteady and the nervous feeling in his stomach was too hard to bear.

"Will Gaara be there?"

"Of course, all the important companies will be attending—"

"Does that mean she will be there?"

"Sasuke," Itachi started, running a hand through his hair only to be cut off.

"How can I show my face to her when I'll have someone by my side?! A man no less!" Sasuke questioned in misery, falling onto a nearby chair and burying his face in his hands. His child's laughter echoed through the hallway and it was the only comfort Sasuke could find solace in. Just thinking about Kaname only served to remind him once more of his troubling choices and the reason why he was no longer with his son's mother.

Itachi didn't speak, feeling a tad bit of guilt for pushing Sasuke into this situation. As an older brother, he cared for him deeply and only acted accordingly because that is what he thought was right. He knew Sasuke mulled over worthless issues that tended to make him agitated and avert certain types of hindrances that he deemed dangerous.

Sasuke wanted Naruto. Itachi was sure of it, which was why he was briefly confused when Naruto told him Sasuke never contacted him. At first, he believed it was because Sasuke was a single parent, something he thought that was understandable. However, once Sasuke requested a small vacation to settle comfortably in his new home with his son and months had passed, Itachi knew something was holding him back.

Someone had to give him a rough push and who better to do just that than his own older brother.

"She won't care," Itachi murmured, patting Sasuke's shoulder reassuringly only to be shrugged off brusquely. Sasuke stood up and began pacing the room, hands clasped firmly behind his back as he muttered to himself.

"Won't care?! Of course she'll care! How can you say tha—"

"Little brother," Itachi called sharply, halting the younger Uchiha from his rant, "just shut up and go on this date. For all you know, your ex-wife will not be there and you might even enjoy Naruto's company. I'll look after my dear nephew while you go and enjoy yourself. Maybe Naruto will come home with you or vice versa."

Sasuke flushed a deep red, his skin burning in mortification at what Itachi's words implied. The playful wink he received at the end didn't help him reduce the hot blush forming on his cheeks either. No one could ever win in an argument against Itachi, which was why Sasuke gave one more pleading look and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll go," Sasuke stated irritably, "But it doesn't mean I'll sleep with him!"

"Ok."

"And I'll be home by midnight so make sure you won't be asleep when I get back!"

"Fine," Itachi mused.

"Good, so when does he pick me up?"

xNaruXSasux

It was loud.

How could it be so fucking loud?!

Sasuke rubbed his temples agonizingly as the pulsing music thrummed throughout his body; the heavy beat repeatedly shook the entire ballroom. Drunken guests were standing on tables as they shouted obscenities to the opposite sex as some of the younger children looked on horrified and embarrassed. How many people do you know can say, "Yeah, you know my father who is the CEO of that big shot company, yeah he stripped on top of a client's table at his party and started dry humping my mom."

Sasuke questioned his cousin's sanity for even allowing this type of madness to occur, at his party no less. He grabbed another glass of champagne from a waiter passing through the chaotic crowd and gulped it down in one go. Slamming it onto the table, Sasuke caused his partner to jolt. The blond kept glancing worriedly from the amount of empty glasses beside the brunette to the young man himself.

Naruto was hoping to have had a sober conversation with his beloved. He couldn't help but feel at fault for making Sasuke practically drown himself in alcohol. As soon as the blond picked up the aloof Uchiha, things had not been going to plan. They were supposed to be immersed in a simmering conversation that would eventually lead to happy sexy times, but Sasuke was not having it. He was like a stubborn mule. One that was also in denial about their attraction to each other.

The blond kept sneaking glances towards his date and he couldn't help but think how beautiful Sasuke looked tonight, his black tuxedo complimenting his personality accurately. The dark blue hues in his spiky raven hair seemed to stand out and the pale, creamy complexion of his skin glowed against the dark clothing. He was the perfect epitome of a Japanese man.

"So," Naruto shouted, gaining the attention of his annoyed date, followed by the dark piercing gaze he had grown to love, "Your brother told me you were on vacation."

Sasuke made a noise of acknowledgement as he swirled another glass of alcohol before taking a sip. Turning to the handsome doctor, Sasuke somberly slurred, "Is that supposed to be a question or a statement."

"Uhm, it's just that," Naruto hesitated, glimpsing off to the side as he fidgeted in his seat, "I was wondering why you never called. I mean, I understand the first time I asked you out. But the last time I saw you at the park, I had thought I made it apparent that I wanted to take you out. Did I come off too strong?"

"Are you this persistent with all your lovers or do you just not understand the meaning of no?" Sasuke sneered bluntly, causing Naruto to flinch. The brunette felt guilty immediately once he saw Naruto's dejected expression and released a scorned exhalation. Sasuke didn't want to admit it, but he was attracted to the boisterous doctor.

He couldn't help but feel his mouth water every time he looked at him. Naruto was strikingly handsome and the tuxedo he wore fitted his broad shoulders and built chest tightly, leaving nothing to the imagination. Strong thighs were incased in loose fitting dress pants and shiny black shoes donned his feet. The scars etched on his cheeks seemed darker, giving off an air of pure unruliness.

Bright locks of wild yellow hair stood out in every direction and Sasuke wondered if the texture of his hair felt the same as it looked.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said sincerely, sobering up quickly and feeling uncomfortable when those dashing blue eyes settled on him. Naruto didn't hide anything. He blatantly showed his affection towards him through his soft stare and unabashed smile.

"It's ok," Naruto grinned tenderly, scooting closer to the remorseful male, "I just really like you and once I set my mind on something I tend to be obstinate."

Sasuke ducked his head, his hair falling loosely around his face as he tried to hide the intense rosiness forming on his cheeks. It was pointless because immediately soon after he felt long thick fingers brush his long spiky bangs and his vulnerable expression was taken in by a pair of hungry eyes.

"Dobe…"

"Hey! Who are you calling a dobe, teme!?"

Sasuke chuckled, feeling the tension in his body discharge and leaving a relaxing sensation behind. Gleaming blue eyes stared back into his own and Sasuke couldn't help but feel charmed again. It was as if he was taken back in time when he first met the dashing doctor smirking deviously at the hospital.

"How old are you? You look too young to be a certified doctor."

Naruto looked offended, his lips releasing a dramatic gasp as he grasped his breast mockingly.

"Are you saying I am illegally practicing medicine on innocent children?" Naruto teased, his white teeth gleaming under the dark lighting. Sasuke returned the smiling expression with one of his bland stares. He didn't laugh, not that the blond was expecting him to.

"I actually skipped a few grades when I was in elementary and high school," Naruto said, he didn't sound like he was boasting about his achievements nor did he make it sound like it was an easy feat either, "Not to mention that my family's name was widely recognized, it actually came in handy when I was pursuing my career."

"I'm not familiar with the name Uzumaki," Sasuke murmured confusedly, brows knitting together as he racked through his brain to try to remember where he could have possibly heard that name.

"Well," The young doctor faltered, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably, "I had changed my last name due to personal reasons. My full name was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I eventually just left it at Naruto Uzumaki."

"Namikaze?!" Sasuke shouted in disbelief, frightening Naruto for a second with the way the Uchiha's eyes practically bugged out from his head, "As in _the_ Namikaze?!"

"Uh, yeah," Naruto stammered, backing away on instinct when Sasuke leaned forward. Their noses almost touchingtouched and Naruto shuddered at the cool air caressing his skin whenever Sasuke let loose a breath. To anyone close by, they would have looked like a pair of lovers engrossed in some steamy kiss, but he knew they were far from that thought.

"My father was Minato Namikaze."

"He was my hero! My idol," Sasuke worshipped softly, sitting back on his chair as his eyes took on a dreamy daze, "He was a friend of my father's and now that I think about it, I do vaguely remember him mentioning some brat."

Naruto glared playfully before chuckling quietly. Itachi always told him that the world might seem enormous, but once you get right down to it, it was the smallest in the entire universe.

"Wow, my dad sure left an impression on you," Naruto joked, poking Sasuke lightheartedly causing the young raven to glower. Their light-hearted conversation was soon interrupted by someone calling out to the Uchiha.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here? I thought Itachi was supposed to attend this event?"

Naruto sensed his partner tense and the atmosphere turned awkward once Sasuke shifted in his seat to face the blonde woman who sounded like she was scolding him.

"Temari," Sasuke whispered, his expression schooled into a cool façade as he lifted his heavy gaze from the ground to meet a pair of green eyes¹, "You look stunning."

"Oh shut up," Temari smiled, waving him off, "Don't try to avoid my question."

"Hn, Itachi refused to tell me why but insisted that I come in his place."

"Couldn't he have sent his secretary?" Temari questioned, tilting her head slightly.

"That's what I said, but he stated something about having a family member go instead."

"I see," Temari mused, her eyes finally settling onto the blond man sitting beside Sasuke. She gasped loudly, making Sasuke and Naruto jump.

"Oh how rude of me! I'm Temari," She introduced herself, she held out a hand towards Naruto as a polite greeting.

"Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Naruto," The blond smiled hesitantly, shaking the offered hand, "are you a friend of Sasuke's?"

"You can say that," She winked, glancing towards the raven-haired man; she closed the distance between them and gave him a hug. Sasuke seemed to sag in her embrace and after a few awkward minutes he finally returned the gesture. She murmured something in his ear and he responded with a slight nod of his head. It must have been about Naruto because onyx eyes quickly glanced in his direction before looking down at the ground again.

"Well, I'm going to go join my brother. Hopefully he hasn't killed any of our associates. I still can't believe Neji is the hardcore party type."

Sasuke snorted, waving his hand in goodbye. She wiggled her fingers playfully and left the two alone once more. Naruto felt the uneasiness from the beginning of their date resurface. Loud partygoers surrounding them laughed loudly and the music drifted into something slow. Many dates grabbed their lovers to the dance floor where they met in a sensual embrace as they tilted from side to side. The question burning in his mind was threatening to spill from his mouth to the point where he couldn't take it anymore.

"Is she your—"

"Yes."

Silence engulfed them. Naruto nodded numbly, his eyes observing the blonde woman chatting with an old business man. She was attractive, her green eyes framed by thick black eyelashes and copious amounts of blonde hair that would make some envious women give their own eyes for, which was gathered in an elegant up-doupdo hairstyle with a delicate braid tied from her peak to the curly bun fashioned beautifully.

Temari's outfit consisted of a single light purple-colored, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. Her soft pink colored lips titled daintily over white, straight teeth when the old man made a jesting gesture. She was everything a straight man would want in a wife. Which was why Naruto couldn'ttried to understand the reason behind their divorce.

"She found out I was gay when we had our son."

Naruto jolted slightly, his attention settling onto the Uchiha avoiding his face. Sasuke frowned as he continued when Naruto didn't respond.

"I first found out I was interested in men when your dad came over to my house one day. At first I thought it was admiration because your father was aan commendable man, so it would have been understandable. However," Sasuke trailed, eyes staring off into space, "I began to have certain types of urges and then one night I experienced what you would call a wet dream."

Naruto didn't know what to say or feel for that matter. Should he be disgusted because it was his dad for goodness sakes? Or should he feel sympathy because he knew how it felt to want something and know he couldn't have it?

"Does having blond hair have anything to do—"

"Yeah, I initially married her because the blond hair and colored eyes reminded me of your father. When I heard he had passed away, I was heartbroken. Yet, I couldn't shake off the feeling of relief. I thought, 'Finally, I can move on and love my wife properly at last.'"

Sasuke laughed humorlessly, shaking his head.

"But then my brother brought home a blond male nurse he introduced as his boyfriend, the feelings resurfaced ten times stronger than before. Each day grew worse and I always caught myself looking at men. It wasn't just blond men; it was tall, built men. I was scared that if Temari found out she would take Kaname away."

"How could you—"

"You wouldn't understand!" Sasuke shouted angrily, eyes blazing with fury as he slammed his fist onto the table. Many of the surrounding guests looked at them strangely before Naruto waved them off reassuringly.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered gently, "Temari doesn't seem like the type of person to fight against her loved ones."

"You're right. I was wrong and when she confronted me about it I hesitated. I tried to reason with her, but in the end she gave me my freedom. She said something about not wanting to tie me down and asked who was she to prevent me from finding true love."

"And Kaname? Did the little tyke ever say anything? He might be young, but children ask a lot of questions."

"Kaname," Sasuke whispered tenderly, his eyes softening into such fondness that it nearly killed Naruto with the amount of sheer devotion in just the tone of his voice, "I'm sure he is aware. He is an Uchiha and everybody knows nothing getsgoes past them unnoticed. He hasn't asked for her and Temari hasn't made an effort to communicate with him, but I'm sure she loves him as much as I do. It probably pains her for not contacting him, but for my sake she has been keeping her distance."

"I see," Naruto said, nodding his head in understanding. Sasuke drank another glass of champagne, the ripeness of the grapes and the amount of sugar added made a flavorsome combination with the amount of sugar remaining in the Sparkling wine. When tried to grab another glass, Naruto grabbed his hand and shook his head.

"I think you've drank enough. Let's go say our goodbyes to Neji and I'll drop you off at your brother's place."

"Uchihas have a high tolerance of alcohol," Sasuke assured, but stood nonetheless. He stumbled over a scattered purse, resulting in an interesting position with Naruto. Sasuke had placed his hands against the strong chest and his waist was cradled by muscular arms. Their lips were inches away from each other, Naruto's warm breath mingling with his own. Sasuke felt embarrassed, knowing that the stench of alcohol coating his breath was unappealing, but it seemed Naruto didn't care.

The blond was too busy roaming his body lustfully with hungry eyes. Large hands lowered dangerously until the fingertips of his pinky were rubbing the spot where the hip met the roundness of his ass. Sasuke was trembling in his embrace and he couldn't stop the shudder raking through his body.

"Naruto," Sasuke stuttered, black eyes gazing into intense blue ones. The blush from earlier that evening returned and Sasuke wasn't sure if it was ever going to leave. He wasn't stupid. He knew where the situation was leading to and he was tired of denying it. But the insecurity still plagued his mind.

"Sasuke…"

"You're not going to leave me after are you? You're not just interested in sleeping with me right?"

"Oh, Sasuke," Naruto murmured affectionately. His hand came up to swipe a strand of loose onyx hair and Naruto felt his heart clench from the defenseless expression on his beloved's face. "If you give me this chance, I will never leave your side. Nothing on this planet could ever drive me away from you."

"But, I have a son," Sasuke whispered painfully, "Kaname means the world to me and I would understand if you decide to change your mind—"

"Kaname is part of the package. Just one more person to shower my affection onto," Naruto grinned, "Besides, I don't think he is a burden and if he's anything like his father—"

"But you're so young I couldn't possibly hold you back—"

"From the first moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were the one," Naruto spoke proudly, grabbing the raven's face in his hands to make him look at him. To try to make him believe the truth in his words.

"It's still too early to tell you of my feelings. Hell, I've only talked to you twice, but I can't help but feel like I know you."

"Naruto…"

"Come home with me," Naruto whispered hotly in his ear, his lips teasing the skin where his ear connected with his neck. His hands kneaded the Uchiha's thighs erotically, sending sparks of pleasure throughout his body. Naruto groaned when Sasuke pushed his hips against his own and the sheer thought of someone looking at their direction sent him reeling in an adrenaline-filled reverie. Gulping, Naruto continued, "and if you decide that you would not want me after this one night, I will understand."

"Dobe," Sasuke gasped, feeling Naruto's teeth nip at his neck, "If I go with you, I won't ever leave your side."

"Good, now let's go before you change your mind."

xNaruXSasux

"Ooh God—Ahhn!"

Sasuke let loose a loud, pleasure-filled yelp, tossing his head back onto the orange sheets, exposing his sweaty neck to the blond towering over his trembling body. Naruto growled in his ear, his hips roughly meeting inviting open thighs with a resounding smack. Long, milky colored legs spread lewdly around the thrusting body as they wound themselves around his waist. Sasuke moaned louder, crying out when Naruto descended onto rosy swollen nipples.

"Please—"

"Say my name," Naruto demanded harshly over the engorged nubs, teasing them with his teeth as he twisted and pulled them. Sasuke whined as he fisted the sheets, his knuckles turning white from the amount of pleasure his body was receiving as his reddened lips opened to speak. Another sharp jab of Naruto's hips prevented him from thinking straight and instead released a moan.

"Say my name!" Naruto shouted again, punctuating his request with a rough thrust. Sasuke arched into the broad, sweaty chest hovering over his body as the shock of pleasure coursed through his veins. Naruto's chiseled abs pressed against his drenched skin, creating the most wonderful and satiating friction as Naruto pushed forward. He never felt so full and satisfied in his life. Naruto's body stretched his own with every delightful push and delicious shove as the blond's dick continuously breached his willing hole.

"Nnn—Ahhn—I—I—"

Naruto snarled animalistically, his blue eyes completely blown by the dilation of his pupils. His teeth were clenched, occasionally releasing a curse from the utter ecstasy surging through his loins, and large hands were planted firmly on the sheets beside Sasuke's head, scrunching and untightening with each thrust. His tan skin glistened in the soft moonlight peeking through the window near the bed.

Sasuke's ears were filled with Naruto's deep grunts and hoarse voice. He had the kind of voice that reached inside and touched your soul, a beautiful tenor. A bead of sweat slowly trailed down his temple and wavered for a few seconds at the edge of his strong, clamped jaw. His canines were biting painfully into his lips and Sasuke feared he would start bleeding soon. Dark, golden hair stuck to his skin and the unruliness it once held earlier had lost its luster.

"You're so tight—Shit…"

"Mm…Please—Ahnn—Fuck me!"

Naruto leaned down to press his lips against plump, red ones. Kissing him, Sasuke wondered if his lover could still taste the champagne. His mouth opened instinctively and reveled in that sweet almost honeyed taste that was Naruto. Sasuke wound his lithe arms around strong shoulder, pressing his body impossibly closer. Nails left moon-shaped dents as Naruto grabbed ample, round cheeks as leverage and buried his dick deeper into the eager body.

"C'mon love, say my name. Tell the whole world who is fucking your slutty body."

"Hah—I—I c-can't—Ahh!"

Naruto grasped quivering thighs and pushed them up to Sasuke's marble white chest, exposing his stretched hole greedily swallowing his penis. Naruto nearly came from the sight of his hard, engorged dick being engulfed repeatedly in the tight passage that it left a foreign, dark, and exciting impression. Sasuke mewled, closing his eyes shut when the pleasure became unbearable. The tight knot in his stomach constricted with every harsh plunge. Naruto took his time observing his lover's body, noting every little detail and burning the image of his beloved in the throes of passion to his memory.

"You're beautiful, babe. So _ravishable_."

Sasuke whimpered, teeth biting into his bottom lip. He was lean, lean enough that Naruto could see the lines of his scant muscles. His hips curved slightly into long, flexible legs pressed onto a hard pallid chest, enflamed, swelling nipples peeked around his knees and his sinewy arms were thrown over his head, hands grasping at anything he could find when a particular sharp jab found his prostate.

His gleaming, swollen lips parted to release rasping moans and gasps. His eyes were tightly shut, shielding the dark eyes Naruto cherished, and his eyebrows were tightly knitted together. His cock was hard and red, glistening with overflowing pre-cum and twitching. He was average, a good six inches with a bulbous head. His voice, his hands, and his cock seemed like heaven to the blond.

Naruto wrapped his hands around Sasuke's erection savoring the feel, like silk over steel. Sasuke's hands slid to tangle in blond hair, pulling, and Naruto nipped at him, growling. Sasuke just laughed throatily and it struck him how perfect this was. Naruto adored Sasuke and nothing in this world will ever change that fact.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, grabbing his beloved's face in his hands, "open your eyes. I want you to look at me when you cum. I want you to see what you make me feel."

Sasuke struggled with the demand, but eventually fluttered them open halfway. Cheeks were flushed and raven hair splayed over the white pillow. Naruto released his hold on his face to let his hands dance over white skin and leaned down to take a nipple in his mouth. Sasuke felt the teeth again and the spice of pain made the suckling so much hotter. Naruto lay between his legs and his hips moved, grinding against him, seeking relief.

"Sasuke, I—I don't think I can let you go after this," Naruto gasped, gazing into vulnerable black eyes, "I want to have you here with me every night, in my arms and in my bed. I want to wake up every morning knowing you will be there by my side. I want to come home, with you and Kaname waiting for me and eat dinner as a family."

"N—Naruto—I—I Ahh—"

"And," Naruto whispered through gritted teeth, "I want to make love to you and claim you as my own whenever I can and however I can because it will be my right as your lover to do so."

"W-Why?" Sasuke incoherently asked, glazed eyes tried to focus.

Naruto reached one hand between them, lifting a hip to slide it between their bodies. Grasping his engorged penis in his large hand, he smirked ferociously as he began pulling his hand, his slight weight pressing him down as he sucked hard on one nipple and rolled the other in a continuous pinch.

"Because you— are— _mine_."

It was his undoing. Sasuke threw his head back and let loose a loud scream. Naruto's name escaped his lips as cum erupted from his dick, spurting jets of white cream onto both of their chests and stomachs. Naruto's fingers pumped relentlessly, the slick sounds of his cum ringing out over his moans. Sasuke gripped his shoulders, digging in his nails as Naruto thrust so hard he lifted them both from the bed.

The headboard creaked repeatedly and it felt like an eternity until Naruto finally finished. When he came he nearly howled with it, his beautiful voice ringing out as Sasuke felt his hot cum fill him deep inside where he was already pleasantly sore. Sasuke felt a surge of pride, seeing Naruto throw his head back, canines digging into his lips and face scrunched up in a pleasurable reverie, knowing that it was him who had placed that lovely expression there.

The blond doctor couldn't retain his weight from falling onto the younger man and soon the muscles in his arms gave out. He landed on his side, not wanting to crush his lover with his heavy bulk. Both of their chests rose rapidly as they tried to catch their breath. The dusky bedroom was filled with the only sounds of their breathing and the stench of sex lingered in the air.

"Sasuke," Naruto called out, reaching a hand over to grasp his partner in an embrace, not caring if they were both sticky and slick with sweat.

"Hmm," Sasuke grumbled tiredly, still trying to come down from his high.

"You'll be here in the morning right?"

Sasuke remained silent and turned his head to face the uncertain blond. Naruto sounded so small and vulnerable that it almost broke Sasuke's heart. Looking into shining blue eyes, so full of trust and hope, Sasuke knew that he will never feel the way he felt for Naruto. His lips turned up on their own accord and he gave Naruto one of his rarest smiles. Naruto thought his heart would burst with the overflow of emotions from that single smile.

"Yeah," Sasuke murmured, leaning forward until their foreheads touched. Fondly stroking his new found lover's scarred cheek; Sasuke closed the distance between them, lightly pecking Naruto's lips with a soft pressing of his own. He hoped he conveyed his feelings through that simple action and by the way Naruto brought their bodies closer and the content sigh, Sasuke was sure he had effectively passed on the message.

"I'll be here."

* * *

_'Tis done! I hope everyone enjoyed reading this fic just like I enjoyed writing it. I regret not making it longer, but I'm sure in the future I will have the chance to make **side stories** or a **sequel if requested.**_

_I was planning to give it an **epilogue**. I have one half-way done, so if you guys say **vote for yes on an epilogue **through reviews or private messaging, I'll be more than happy to finish it and post it. _

_Also, if you did not read the author's note on top, I mentioned that I will be attending the following conventions: **Anime Odyssey and San Japan: Sinister 6**. I will be cosplaying as _Sailor Moon_, _Fionna from Adventure time_, and _Team Rocket from Pokemon_. Further information will be posted later on if you are interested in meeting!_

_Thank you to all my faithful followers and reviewers! This was an incredible journey, although a short one. Don't forget to favorite if you are following this! Stay tuned for other updates as I will be posting more frequently as Summer approaches._

**_ADDED NOTE: From the feedback I have been receiving since I posted the last chapter. I will be posting the epilogue as planned. _**

_Jyaa!_


End file.
